


Exhaustion

by Iron_Mad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor's been through a lot, i don't vibe with endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Mad/pseuds/Iron_Mad
Summary: It's been a long couple of months.Actually, for Thor, it has been a long and tiring couple of decades. After New York, London, witnessing Odin’s passing, surviving the trip to Sakaar and fucking Ragnarok, he could safely say he was exhausted. The Revengers had won though and his people were safe. He had faith that everything was going to be alright.How naive.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Thor & Avengers Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was inspired by a post of @thecollectorsbrother from tumblr. I think they might have deactivated and I can't link it but basically the idea was that Bruce according to the comics didn't age and his hair became grey only due to stress. 
> 
> So, I rolled with that and then kinda rewrote endgame :) Because I want everyone to be happy. And I don't like the movie, lol sorry. 
> 
> Let me know what you think pls!

It's been a long couple of months.

Actually, for Thor, it has been a long and tiring couple of _decades_. After New York, London, witnessing Odin’s passing, surviving the trip to Sakaar and fucking Ragnarok, he could safely say he was exhausted. The Revengers had won though and his people were safe. He had faith that everything was going to be alright. 

How naive.

Thanos murdered Heimdall without hesitation, strangled Loki. - _A spear through_ _the heart, the shiniest eyes in the words wide with shock and pain. His screams muffled but not his anguish. Then, the sickening crack. His brother's body thrown in front of him in mockery. Tears, blood and fire.-_ He destroyed the spaceship and everything that was left of Asgard vanished in an explosion. Next thing he knew, he woke up on the windshield of a spacecraft. 

* * *

After the snap, only half of the universe remained and only half of humanity had survived. Families despaired all around the galaxy, trying to mourn their loved ones that had turned to ash. The earth was left in shambles and the Avengers had been defeated. They lost. At least most of the original team was still standing, Bruce was safe. For a while, things were hazy, days dull and filled to the brim with despair and heartbreak. Anger.

Slowly, the remaining members traveled back to New York. Weeks went by before an alien aircraft entered the atmosphere and parked at their lawn, where they met Carol, who had saved Tony and Nebula. Rhodey sprinting to get to his best friend even made Bruce smile, after days. Thor dared to hope again. 

If only it were that easy. Months passed before they overcame their sadness enough to actually do something. To figure out how to take down Thanos and get back everyone. It took weeks of brainstorming and talking with the remaining heroes. Sleepless nights of calculating odds and planning with his friends.

"It won't work-"

"Fuck _you_ , do you want to figure out time travel or not? "

Well, ex-friends. They were all different now. Each of them had lost someone dear and they grieved still. Natasha spend a lot of time in the range emptying clip after clip. Clint disappeared for a while, coming back with shaved head, a sleeve tattoo and a body full of scars. He didn't talk much, like Nebula and Rocket which could be found in the lab or in the workshop with Tony. Tony sometimes sat in the library with Rhodes or less often in the kitchen, drinking tea with Bruce. Usually, he was where Steve wasn't, avoiding him, and the Captain spend most of his time either in his room or the gym. Thor would go there to let off some steam or spar with Natasha only to find broken punching bags and bloodied bandages in the trashcan. No one mentioned it. 

Some kind of weird tension between his teammates wasn't unexpected, after the so called "civil war", their spectacular defeat that had left a gaping wound behind. It made things more difficult for some time but it escalated one night when Tony froze, colour draining from his face and then got up in the midst of conversation with Natasha and the Captain and left the living room. Slowly, after breathing deeply a few times, Steve went after him, Rhodey’s sharp eyes watching him the whole time. There was distrust and anger apparent between the members and for Thor, who had lost everything, it was beyond disheartening to see his old team at this state.

The two of them must have solved their problems, since he and Bruce found them days later sitting and talking quietly in the garden. Their hands brushed sometimes over the bench and Bruce turned to look at him with eyes that spoke volumes. Exasperation, relief, fondness, _hope._ Thor reached for his hand and didn't let go. They would defeat Thanos and they would save the world. The plan would work; it had to.

* * *

In his own defense, it took months for their life to quiet down in the aftermath. Stealing the infinity gauntlet proved as difficult as they had expected (which was very) and winning the war was even more so. Subsequently, returning those who turned to dust back to their physical forms was only the first step in rebuilding the world. Cities were still damaged all around the globe and a lot of people needed to travel home so that they could reunite with their families. Alien or not, everyone helped to return their reality to almost normal and boring levels again.

Later, they had to deal with the Sokovia Accords. What was left of them, anyway. All of the absent heroes, old and new, learned about them and offered their opinions. Together, through long negotiations with government officials and the United Nations, they managed to reach a consensus profitable for all. A document that would protect heroes and would make the people they served feel safe. 

So, it's not a surprise really, that it took him time to realise something was wrong with Bruce. They were finally catching a break after a really tiring week (tiring _year),_ full of political drama and fighting slime monsters in the middle of Manhattan. Avengers, guardians and everyone in between fought them for days, since they kept disappearing in the sewers, until Shuri realised where they were coming from and they finally managed to lock them down and defeat them. Then clean up, debrief and report. Afterwards, they separated to get some well deserved rest. It was in the following two days that Thor realised something was amiss. He couldn't understand what bothered him until he finally had time to spare and look at his partner. _Really_ look. Closer to stare, actually. But that wasn't of importance. 

The important fact was that Bruce's hair was starting to become grey at the temples.

His first reaction was to panic. He became uncomfortable aware of the fact that while he was 1500 years old and practically immortal, Bruce was aging. He had noticed that Bruce was getting exhausted easier, but that wasn't surprising Hulk took a lot out of him. Why hadn't he realised earlier? Bruce was slowly but surely becoming older and at some point he would get sick and leave Thor _alone-_

He closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe. Concentrate on everything they know. That wasn't right. Bruce had the Hulk, he couldn't die. At least that easily. Thor didn't need to worry about his mortality, right _?_

He looked at Bruce closely again. He was lounging in their bed, reading a last message from Hope before going to bed. Now that he knew what to search for, he could see the lines of stress on Bruce's forehead. The dark circles under his eyes and the slump to his shoulders. Thor came and sat next to him, softly calling his name.

"Hmm?", his lover responded while still reading. 

"Is everything okay? Are you feeling alright?" Bruce stopped and stared at him, expressionless. "...Your hair is going grey. I thought that wasn't supposed to happen."

For a moment he just looked at Thor, noticing for sure his clenched jaw and his furrowed brows. He looked him in the eye and Thor felt like he was an open book. Like Bruce could see all his worries and his dreams. 

Finally, Bruce's face broke into a small smile. A brittle, weak one but a smile nevertheless. 

"Don't worry babe, I'm just fucking tired", he replied and Thor felt like he got lightheaded for a few moments, a vice unwinding around his neck. He took off Bruce's glasses, closed his phone and set them both on the nightstand. Then, he turned to Bruce and took him in arms, sinking his face in his curls. He just sat there, for a peaceful moment, hugging him while relief flowed through his body. Bruce tightened his hold on his back, shuffling closer and resting his face on his chest. He sighed softly and Thor could feel him slowly unwind. Together, they lay down, listening to each other breathe, until sleep claimed them both.

Things were going to be alright. Whatever the future brought they would deal with it; together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help me fill the void in my soul :)


End file.
